clan_ragnavhar_viking_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnavhar Law
Clan Rules To take part in our family, there are some rules one has to follow. New members always need to be introduced to the Queen and Delegate They will give them the group-tag so that they can enter the clan land. 1. you are required to help teach your new fledglings or make sure that they are going to classes. 2. If you are a fledgling do not feed or go AFK at any social island Feeding is ok Only if you have an Elder With you at all times. No exceptions. And it does not matter that you can not be bitten while you are a fledgling This is a house will and should be followed for yours and the family's safety 3. Problems within the family need to be brought to the Queen and Delegates attention (or one of the council's) Be sure we will only judge based on facts. 4. When going AFK you must be in a safe area that has security. Family grounds in the family area or inside the castle are both safe zones, your personal home. or the progeny Castle grounds even if you are a fledgling. 5. You must follow al Progeny Rules, no exceptions, this includes battle huds and their rules. 6, Family and Progeny Vampire Group Chat DO NOT use foul language! If you do, you will get one warning and then a 30 day suspension. Be considerate and respectful to the other vampires, especially the Source, Diabolics, Arch Vampires, and Scribes. Discriminatory discussions involving racial, sexual, religious, political, vulgar, and argumentative views are discouraged. Take arguments to private IM. If someone asks for help, please help if you can. If the chat is offending you or you find it overwhelming, use the small x to close the window. 7, A list of all you Sire needs to be placed in a notecard and sent to Els Ragnarok (Elspethx) and Geo Fear De House Ragnarok (theforeverman) We are a peaceful family and live in honor and respect with and for each other. We do not deliberately hurt other people, or cause drama. Our family is born from friendship and this is something we always treasure. 8. Respect each other, death to the ones that don't. 9. Griefing will not be tolerated To all Visitors, # There is to be NO Hunting, Attacking, Bitting of any kind or with any hud. # No feeding of any kind with any type of hud, # No Griefing of any kind. No Spamming, Bumping, Hitting, Throwing or any type of violent behavior. # All These are not Permitted here, Anyone Caught will be Ejected on the spot and banned! # If you have Any Problems Or Questions Please Contact: El, Geo, or Kaolin ♆ Progeny Wide Rules ♆ There are no attacks of any kind in the following zones. ~The Entire Progeny Sim ~Anywhere within 30 meters of Lachiel or a Diabolic "Attacks" consist of any actions of aggression not agreed upon by all parties involved. Such as Biting or the use of weapons. All agreements need to have a record of the consent to avoid any false claims in the future. Or the actions will be assumed not consented upon. All System and Website issues may be submitted to the ^Grave Designs^ Team. All issues pertaining to a House / Clan / Blood Line and their members, needs to be taken to the respective leaders of those groups. Griefing will not be tolerated. All TOS rules are to be observed. Any Embrace of an avatar that is younger than 30 days will be undone. No potency will be returned, and the Sire will be SLAIN for a minimum term of 40 days for the first offence. Diabolic anywhere in world unless permission is given by Lachiel or the Diabolic in question. *There are to be no attacks of any kind anywhere on the Grave Designs sim. *The use of invisibility devices that remove the name tag are strictly prohibited. *The use of devices which offset an avatar's position are strictly prohibited, this does not include followers. *The use of non-Progeny huds (magic, griefing, combat, or otherwise) that freeze or detain an avatar are strictly prohibited. MUST be witnessed by a Diabolic. *All have the right to submit for a tribunal before a council of leaders to dispute any allegations or punishments they have been the target of.